Η Μοίρα Άλλαξε Και Τώρα Τι
by Krysania
Summary: Η Ελληνική εκδοχή του The Fate Changed Now What? Εμπνευσμένο από το Fate's Favorite της Fictionist . Σε ένα κόσμο που το σχέδιο του Τομ πέτυχε και πήρε το Χάρι μαζί του πίσω στο παρελθόν συν μια καλεσμένη τα πράγματα δείχνουν τέλεια, είναι όμως? Ή αλλιώς πως ο Τομ και ο Χάρι ξεκίνησαν να κατακτήσουν τον κόσμο. ΧΠ/ΤΜΡ. Η ιστορία είναι δώρο προς τη φίλη μου Fictionist.


**Για τη Hiyuuki**

* * *

**Η Μοίρα Άλλαξε Και Τώρα Τι; **

Κεφάλαιο Πρώτο

_**Από τη σκοπιά του Τομ**_

Ο Τομ Μάρβολο Ριντλ έκλεισε το πέμπτο γριμόριο με ένα σύριγμα απογοήτευσης. Αφού δεν είχε βρει κάτι κατάλληλο μέχρι στιγμής, αμφέβαλλε ότι επρόκειτο να το βρει σε αυτό το βιβλίο. Προσπάθησε να καθαρίσει εντελώς το μυαλό του, αλλά οι σκέψεις του παρέμεναν πεισματάρικα διασπαρμένες.

_Κάτι δεν πήγαινε καθόλου καλά με τον Χάρι._ Δυστυχώς, δεν προέρχονταν μόνο οπό την αφύσικη, ακραία έστω και για μισό Γκρίφιντορ, απερισκεψία του. Το πρόβλημα είχε αρχίσει μάλλον μικρό, και στην αρχή δε φαινόταν σαν τίποτα περισσότερο από την αναμενόμενη κατάθλιψη μετά την επιτυχία του σχεδίου του. Αλλά καθώς οι μήνες περνούσαν τα συμπτώματα εξαφανίζονταν για κάποιο διάστημα, μόνο για να εκδηλωθούν και πάλι ισχυρότερα από πριν...

Και ο Χάρι, ο ανόητος, δεν δεχόταν ότι είχε πρόβλημα, και με αυτό τον τρόπο, να του επιτρέψει να τον βοηθήσει. Όχι, ο ανόητος ενεργούσε σα να ήταν όλα μια χαρά, και ο ίδιος ο Τομ, ήταν δύο φορές πιο ηλίθιος γιατί το δέχονταν ως τώρα, παραήταν κοντά στο πρόβλημα να είναι αμερόληπτος. Έτσι είχε αναγκαστεί να βάλει μια ανεπιθύμητη απόσταση μεταξύ τους για να κατανοήσει επιτέλους όλες τις εμπλοκές, μα εξακολουθούσε να χρειάζεται απελπισμένα περισσότερη εάν επρόκειτο να κάνει κάτι για να τον σώσει.

Δεν υπήρχε ερώτημα πάνω σε αυτό. _Δεν είχε κάνει ό, τι είχε κάνει για να χάσει το Χάρι τώρα που τον είχε ακριβώς εκεί όπου τον ονειρευόταν_ ...  
Τα χέρια του έτρεμαν, τα ανάγκασε να σταματήσουν, να στροβιλίσουν το ραβδί του μέχρι να ηρεμήσει. Η οργή του δεν καταλάγιαζε, καίγονταν ακόμα να καταστρέψει το δωμάτιο και ίσως το κάστρο, αλλά συγκρατήθηκε. _Δεν ήταν ώρα για εξάρσεις!_ Το τελευταίο που χρειαζόταν ήταν να συνειδητοποιήσει η συγκάτοικός του τον εκνευρισμό του.

_Η συγκάτοικός του!_ ο Τομ χαμογέλασε επικίνδυνα. _Χρειαζόταν κάτι να αποσπάσει την προσοχή του ... ίσως αν συλλογιζόταν το άλλο πρόβλημα του;_

Ένα χρόνο και έξι μήνες πριν, σε μια σπάνια πράξη παρορμητικότητας, είχε αρπάξει την Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ, την τελευταία στιγμή, πριν επιστρέψουν στο παρελθόν. Το είχε κάνει με την προοπτική ότι θα μπορούσε να τον βοηθήσει να κρατήσουν το Χάρι προσγειωμένο, και ακόμη και στην περίπτωση που πέθανε στο ταξίδι ο Χάρι θα είχε εκτιμήσει το γεγονός ότι προσπάθησε.

Η Γκρέιντζερ είχε εκπληρώσει σίγουρα τις προσδοκίες του! Η απλή παρουσία της και μόνο είχε κρατήσει τον άμεσο πανικό στην άκρη και μερικές τακτικές απειλές στην ευημερία της είχαν κρατήσει το ξέσπασμα στο ελάχιστο ... (Δύο εβδομάδες αναισθησίας δεν ήταν και τόσο ακριβό αντίτιμο για να κρατήσει το Χάρι, περίμενε τουλάχιστον κάτι το ανάλογο.)

Όχι μόνο αυτό, αλλά, μετά το πέρασμα του δικού της σοκ είχε βοηθήσει το φίλο της, αρχικά να συμβιβαστεί με ό, τι συνέβη και αργότερα ενίσχυσε και τον ίδιο να καταφέρουν τον Χάρι να προσαρμοστεί στη ζωή του στο παρελθόν με κάποια γαλήνη, αν όχι ικανοποίηση.

Ο Τομ μπορούσε να παραδεχτεί, στον εαυτό του, ότι κατείχε ένα ίχνος ευγνωμοσύνης προς την λασποαιματη για αυτό. Όχι ότι οποιοσδήποτε άλλος από τους μικρούς φίλους του Χάρι δεν θα έκανε εξίσου καλά τέλος-τέλος, αλλά τουλάχιστον η Γκρέιντζερ μπορούσε να είναι ανεκτή τις περισσότερες φορές.

Σαλαζάρ! Η σκέψη και μόνο να υπομείνει τον ηλίθιο κοκκινοτρίχη ή την ελαφρόμυαλη ξανθιά τον έκανε να σφίγγεται, αλλά, ειλικρινά, θα μπορούσαν να είναι πιο εύκολα ελεγχόμενοι. Η Γκρέιντζερ, στο χρόνο της εδώ, είχε αυξήσει τις ικανότητες της τρομερά, όπως έδειχνε και η μεταγραφή της στο Ράβενκλοου.

Είχε προσαρμοστεί στις συνθήκες της με την ανάγνωση κάθε βιβλίου που μπορούσε να βρει, μόνο που αυτή τη φορά δεν υπήρχε βιβλίο πολύ σκοτεινό για τα χέρια της και δεν άργησε να αναγνωριστεί ως η δεύτερη καλύτερη μαθήτρια στο Χόγκουαρτς, μια ανάσα πίσω του, στο βαθμό που ο ίδιος είχε αρχίσει να μελετά ακόμη πιο σκληρά για να κρατήσει την πρώτη θέση.

Αυτό ήταν πολύ ενοχλητικό από μόνο του, αλλά δεν ήταν ο κύριος λόγος για τον οποίο τον εκνεύριζε. Το πρόβλημα ήταν ότι η Γκρέιντζερ δεν ήταν τόσο εύκολο-χειρίστη όπως αυτοί οι ηλίθιοι. Η λασποαιματη (_όχι, όχι, λασποαιματη, οι ικανότητες της την είχαν ανεβάσει πολύ πιο πάνω από τη γενετήσια θέση της. Λασπογένετη ήταν πολύ πιο κατάλληλο_) δεν ήταν από εκείνες που θα μπορούσαν να αφεθούν στην τύχη τους, να ζήσουν την ασήμαντη ζωή τους, χωρίς να είναι πρόβλημα για τα σχέδιά του.

Όχι, Χάρι είχε αποδείξει ότι έχει δίκιο, γαμώτο του, η τρομερή διάνοια της Γκρέιντζερ ήταν σχεδόν στο ίδιο επίπεδο με τη δική του ... και ενώ η ίδια δεν ήταν τόσο ισχυρή, ή τον γνώριζε τόσο καλά όπως ο Χάρι, (_δεν ήταν ίση του όπως και να το κάνεις_) δεν ήταν κάποια που θα μπορούσε να αφήσει χωρίς επίβλεψη, ή ένα περιουσιακό στοιχείο ήταν διατεθειμένος να χάσει.  
Ωστόσο δεν τολμούσε να την χρησιμοποιήσει με την αφοσίωση της δοσμένη αποκλειστικά στον Χάρι. Ο μόνος τρόπος που μπορούσε να ανεχτεί τη ζωντανή παρουσία της ήταν εάν ήταν εξίσου αφιερωμένη σε αυτόν, κάτι το οποίο προς το παρόν ήταν αδύνατον ... _Εκτός αν έκανε κάτι το δραστικό._..

Δεδομένου ότι η εξάλειψη του προβλήματος ήταν ανέφικτη υπήρχε μόνο μία λύση στη διάθεσή του. Και ενώ η λογική του σχεδίου ήταν αδιάτρητη, ήταν επίσης αόριστα δυσάρεστη και τον άφηνε λίγο-πολύ άβολο. Έτσι είχε συγκρατηθεί, ασυνήθιστα διστακτικός σχετικά με τη μακροβιότητα των σχεδίων του, μέχρι την έναρξη της σχολικής χρονιάς, οπού ανάγκασε τον εαυτό του να αρχίσει διακριτικά να τη φλερτάρει.

_Όχι με τη μεγαλύτερη επιτυχία!_ Διότι, ενώ η Ερμιόνη Τζειν Γκρέιντζερ ήταν βαθιά προσελκυσμένη από τον ίδιο, ή, ακριβέστερα, το μυαλό και το σώμα του, κατείχε επίσης και μια υγιή δόση φόβου για το υπόλοιπο του και έτσι τον απέρριψε.

Δεν τον είχε αποτρέψει για πολύ βέβαια. Πολύ καιρό πριν, μετά από κείνο το χαστούκι, είχε ορκιστεί στον εαυτό του ότι επρόκειτο να την κάνει να τρώει από το χέρι του. Δεν χρειαζόταν να την πειράξει για να κερδίσει. Λίγοι κληρονόμοι και αρκετό υλικό για συνεχή έρευνα επρόκειτο να την κρατήσουν με αποσπασμένη την προσοχή, χρήσιμη και υπάκουη.

Στη συνέχεια, η απειλή του να επηρεάζει το Χάρι εναντίον του θα ήταν εξουδετερωμένη … μια για πάντα .., και φυσικά ο πιο ευτελής λόγος. Αφαιρούσε πολύ μεγάλο μέρος του χρόνου και της προσοχής του Χάρι ... Ναι, ο Τομ ήταν τόσο πολύ κτητικός και δεν είχε το παραμικρό πρόβλημα να το παραδεχτεί.

Ο μόνος λόγος που εξανάγκαζε τη βιασύνη του ήταν ότι έπρεπε να τεκμηριώσει τη θέση του πριν από το τέλος του σχολικού έτους. Αλλιώς, διάτρεχε τον κίνδυνο ότι θα έτρεχε μακριά του να κρυφτεί ή να ξεκινούσε να ανοίγει το στόμα της μπροστά στους λάθος ανθρώπους_. Ευτυχώς όχι τον Ντάμπλντορ, η εικόνα του μελλοντικού του εαυτού να ρίχνει τη δολοφονική κατάρα στον καλύτερο της φίλο το έκανε αυτό σε μια γυναίκα..._

Ο Τομ δίσταζε επειδή δεν ήθελε να παντρευτεί και να δεσμεύσει τον εαυτό του με κανένα τρόπο. _Δεν ήταν ότι δεν ήταν όμορφη η Ερμιόνη ή ότι δεν ήθελε την πρόθυμη παράδοση της στην εξουσία του, ή ακόμα ότι δεν επρόκειτο να απολαύσει τις πνευματικές συζητήσεις που σίγουρα θα είχαν._ Αλλά θα προτιμούσε να αποφύγει τη χρήση μασκών και στον ιδιωτικό του χρόνο, ή ακόμα και να συγκρατείται επί μονίμου βάσεως, _παραείχε γίνει επιεικής με τον εαυτό του τα τελευταία χρόνια._ Δεν ήταν λες και είχε σημασία αν ήταν η Ερμιόνη ή κάποιος άλλος, οι άνθρωποι έτειναν να μην είναι σε θέση να αντιμετωπίσουν όλο το βάρος της προσωπικότητάς του. _Μόνο ένα άτομο το μπορούσε και ο Χάρι δε λογαριάζονταν σε αυτό το ζήτημα._

_Ήταν το σωστό πράγμα για αυτόν_.

Τα πάντα στην Ερμιόνη ταίριαζαν απόλυτα στα μακροπρόθεσμα σχεδία του. Βραχυπρόθεσμα ... Ο Τομ χαμογέλασε πονηρά. Ήταν ο τέλειος τρόπος για να πάρει εκδίκηση από όλους αυτούς τους καθαρόαιμους που είχαν τολμήσει να τον προσβάλουν και να κάνουν τη ζωή του κόλαση στο πρώτο έτος του στο Χόγκουαρτς.

Πολύ σκληρότερο από απλά να τους αφήνει να υποτιμούν τους εαυτούς μπροστά του, θα έθετε μια λασποαιματη ως ανώτερη τούς. Κανείς δεν επρόκειτο να τολμούσε να πει μια λέξη εναντίον της. Ακόμα και η Ουαλμπέργκα ... _το θράσος της γυναίκας!_ _Να τολμήσει να του προσφέρει το χέρι της, σα να του έκανε χάρη;_ Αυτό επρόκειτο να τη βλάψει χειρότερα από τη βασανιστική κατάρα.

Ο ήχος από ελαφρά βήματα υπέδειξε ότι η Αρχιεπιμελήτρια πλησίαζε. Ο Τομ επέστρεψε στο παχύ βιβλίο του, _ήταν καλύτερα να την αφήνει να εικάζει..._

«Τομ;» ακούγοντας την απαλή φωνή της, σήκωσε τελικά το κεφάλι του, παίζοντας τον αφηρημένο.

«Ερμιόνη», τη χαιρέτησε και αφού σημάδεψε το βιβλίο του σηκώθηκε γρήγορα στα πόδια του.  
«Πώς μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω;» τη ρώτησε αδιάφορα, αλλά όχι ψυχρά.

Τελικά, εξέτασε την εμφάνισή της. _Είχε επιλέξει καλά!_ Το μαλακό κασμιρένιο φόρεμα υπαινίσσονταν τις απαλές καμπύλες της, χωρίς να κολλάει επάνω της ή να είναι υπερσυντηρητικό, ενώ το μπορντό χρώμα του έκανε το δέρμα της να λάμπει. Ακόμα και χτένισμα της, ενώ δεν ήταν υπερβολικό, ήταν κομψό. Συνολικά, ταίριαζε πολύ με τη δική του εμφάνιση. _Επρόκειτο να είναι το πιο αξιοζήλευτο ζευγάρι της βραδιάς._

Η Ερμιόνη είχε κατακοκκινίσει υπό το άμεσο βλέμμα του, αν και, εκτός από μια βιαστική ματιά, είχε κρατήσει τα μάτια του αξιοπρεπώς στο πρόσωπό της. _Υπέροχα! Δε θα αργούσε πολύ πια να του παραδοθεί..._

«Συγχώρεσε με», του είπε, τελικά, «αλλά είχες προσφερθεί να με συνοδεύσεις στο πάρτι του καθηγητή Σλουγκχορμ και είναι ήδη οκτώ. Εάν άλλαξες το μυαλό σου, δεν θα σε πιέσω.» κατέληξε περήφανα.

_Έχω πλήρη επίγνωση του χρόνου, ευχαριστώ πολύ!_ Μέσα σε πέντε λεπτά επρόκειτο να την αναζητήσει ο ίδιος, αλλά το προτιμούσε κατά πολύ ότι εκείνη ήρθε σ 'αυτόν.

«Δεν υπάρχει ανάγκη για κάτι τέτοιο,» της είπε απότομα.  
«Τα πάρτι του Σλουγκχορμ μπορεί να είναι αρκετά κουραστικά και θα προτιμούσα να τελειώσω το βιβλίο μου, αλλά μου είναι πολύ χρήσιμος σα σύνδεσμος για να τον παρατήσω, ειδικά απόψε.»

Η Ερμιόνη τον ήξερε πολύ καλά για να τον πιστέψει μόνο με τη χρήση γοητείας, έτσι συνήθιζε πάντα να προσθέτει κάποια δυσάρεστη αλήθεια να την οδηγεί σε μια ψευδή αίσθηση ασφάλειας. Το κόλπο έπιασε και αυτή τη φορά, τα μάτια της χαμήλωσαν δυστυχισμένα. _Σημάδι, Κάρφωμα, Καλάθι!_ ... Ανασήκωσε με νόημα τους ώμους του.

«Ξέρεις πόσο εύκολα βαριέμαι… Τουλάχιστον προτιμώ την παρέα σου από κάποιας ανούσιας ή ηλίθιας.»

Ολόκληρο το πρόσωπό της έλαμψε με τον καλυμμένο του έπαινο. Ο Τομ μειδίασε βαθιά μέσα του. _Ώρα για το θανατηφόρο χτύπημα!_  
Χωρίς καμία προειδοποίηση επικαλέστηκε μια λεπτοκαμωμένη γαρδένια. …γνώριζε πολύ καλά το πόσο την τρομοκρατούσε, αλλά και ερέθιζε, η αράβδη και βουβή μαγεία του…

«Επίτρεψε μου;» τη ρώτησε με υπολογισμένα χαμηλωμένη φωνή.

Η Ερμιόνη, κούνησε το κεφάλι της, αδέξια αποδεχόμενη, το στόμα της ήταν προφανώς πολύ στεγνό για να πει μια οποιαδήποτε λέξη. Πήρε το χρόνο του για να κολλήσει το λουλούδι, καθυστερώντας αρκετά να την κάνει να το νιώσει, αλλά όχι τόσο που να θα μπορεί να τον κατηγορήσει ότι έπαιρνε ελευθερίες. _Έφτανε και με το παραπάνω!_ Η αναπνοή της ήταν βάρια και τα μάτια της διασταλμένα, τόσο ώστε η σοκολάτα γάλακτος είχε μετατραπεί σε πικρή.

_Επιτελούς! Αν έπαιζε τα χαρτιά του σωστά επρόκειτο να την αποκτήσει, απόψε._

* * *

_**Από τη σκοπιά της Ερμιόνης**_

Η Ερμιόνη ένιωθε σαν να επρόκειτο η καρδιά της να πηδήξει έξω από το στήθος της, και μισούσε τον εαυτό της γι 'αυτό. Προσπάθησε να επιβραδύνει την αναπνοή της, για να μην του δείξει ποσό την επηρέαζε, αλλά ήταν πια πολύ αργά. Είδε το μικροσκοπικό ανασήκωμα των χειλιών του και τον αγριοκοίταξε. _Κάθαρμα!_

«Να πηγαίνουμε, αγαπητή μου;» της πρόσφερε το μπράτσο του.

«Ναι, άρχοντα μου.» είδε το πρόσωπό του να φωτίζεται και το στομάχι της σφίχτηκε που του έδωσε τόσο δικαίωμα. Δέχτηκε το βραχίονα του, βρίζοντας τον εαυτό της, σε όλη τη διαδρομή τους προς τις σκάλες.

_Γιατί στην κόλαση το είχε κάνει_; _Επειδή_, της είπε με αποφασιστικότητα ο βαθύτερος εαυτός της, _το χαμόγελό του για μια στιγμή ήταν πραγματικό και όχι ψεύτικο και η ίδια εύρισκε την καρδιά της να θέλει πολύ να τον ευχαριστήσει._

_Άσε που μιλώντας ακαδημαϊκά ήταν Άρχοντας._ Μόνο τρία άτομα σε αυτό το κάστρο και πιθανώς όλη την Αγγλία είχαν αυτό το είδος της δύναμης: ο Ντάμπλντορ, με τον οποίο θα ήταν καταραμένη αν επρόκειτο να ξανασπροσφέρει κάποιο είδους σεβασμού ποτέ στο μέλλον, ο Τομ και ο Χάρι. _Αυτό ήταν ακόμα πιο περίεργο, να σκέπτεται με αυτόν τον όρο τον καλύτερο της φίλο!_

Αλλά αυτό δεν απαντούσε στην ερώτηση. _Γιατί έπρεπε να είναι ο Τομ, από όλους τους ανθρώπους, αυτός που της το έκανε αυτό;_ Δεν ήταν σαν να μην ήξερε πόσο επικίνδυνος ήταν καιρό τώρα, πολύ πριν καταλήξει σε αυτή τη χρονική περίοδο. Ωστόσο, από τη στιγμή που πάτησε στο παρελθόν, δεν υπήρξε ούτε μια προσβολή να της πετάξει. Αντίθετα, πολλές, πάρα πολλές, φορές ο Τομ την είχε αναμφισβήτητα προστατέψει. _Δεν μπορούσε να το βοηθήσει και είχε αρχίσει να τον εμπιστεύεται._

Η ερωτική έλξη ήταν το φυσικό επόμενο βήμα. Δεν ήταν μόνο η κλασική ομορφιά του, ή ο εκπληκτικός τρόπος που περπατούσε, που την έκαναν ανίκανη να πάρει τα μάτια της από πάνω του όταν έμπαινε σε ένα δωμάτιο. _Όχι, ήταν το μυαλό του, που της προκαλούσε δέος!_ Οι ιδέες του στο μαγική θεωρία ήταν απίστευτες. Η Ερμιόνη έπιανε τον εαυτό της να μαθαίνει περισσότερα σε μία συζήτηση μαζί του από ό, τι θα μπορούσε να μάθει στην τάξη σε έναν ολόκληρο χρόνο.

Ακόμη και πολιτικές ιδέες του δεν ήταν τόσο κακές, υπήρχε φυσικά η υποψία-βεβαιότητα ότι είχαν μαλακώσει σε μεγάλη έκταση από την συνεργασία του με τον Χάρι, αλλά αυτό μόνο αρνητικό πράγμα δεν ήταν και είχε καταλήξει να συμφωνεί απολυτά με τον καλύτερο φίλο της. Ο Τομ επρόκειτο αμφίβολα να αναδείξει τον εαυτό του στο μέλλον σε άρχοντα, αλλά ως Βόλντεμορτ; Ούτε στην κόλαση.

_Εάν μόνο μπορούσε να ρίξει μια ματιά στην ιδιωτική του συλλογή από βιβλία..._

«Τομ;» τον ρώτησε δειλά καθώς συνειδητοποίησε ότι ήταν σιωπηλή για περίπου πέντε λεπτά και είχαν αφήσει το Γκρίφιντορ μέρος του κάστρου πολύ πίσω. Ο Τομ δεν το έπαιρνε καλά όταν τον αγνοούσαν.

«Ναι Ερμιόνη.» της απάντησε παιχνιδιάρικα σαφώς διασκεδάζοντας.

Για μια στιγμή η Ερμιόνη κοκάλωσε, και τότε κατάλαβε τι έγινε, ο μπάσταρδος είχε κατά πάσα πιθανότητα διαβάσει τις σκέψεις της. Δεν ήταν κάτι που θα δίσταζε. Έτσι έσφιξε τα δόντια της και απλά έκανε την ερώτηση.

«Αυτό το βιβλίο που ήσουν τόσο απορροφημένος τι ήταν περίπου;»

«Απόκρυφες Αιμάτινες Τελετουργίες από τον Ιανό Λοξλέι."

Η Ερμιόνη ξέχασε αμέσως το θυμό της.

«Αλήθεια! Έχω διαβάσει αναφορές σχετικά με αυτό το βιβλίο, που το βρήκες;»

Τώρα ο Τομ διασκέδαζε πραγματικά και όχι με το να το παίζει ανώτερος.

«Από τη βιβλιοθήκη της οικογένειας Μπλακ, μπορώ να στο δανείσω αργότερα, αν θες.»

«Θα το έκανες αυτό για μένα;!»

«Γιατί όχι; δεν είναι λες και δεν θα το εκτιμούσες, ή θα άρχιζες το κήρυγμα υπέρ του φωτός, όπως έκανες πριν.» της έκλεισε το μάτι, «όπως και να χει σου χρωστάω μια χάρη..."

Η Ερμιόνη αισθάνθηκε ζεστή σε όλο της το σώμα, αλλά αν είχε μάθει ένα πράγμα ήταν να είναι επιφυλακτική γύρω από τον Τομ, ειδικά όταν ήταν γενναιόδωρος.  
«Γιατί;»

Το πρόσωπό του Τομ έχασε κάθε ίχνος κεφιού. Ήταν σοβαρό σα νεκροταφείο.  
«Επειδή έκανες εκείνη την πρόταση. Ο Χάρι δεν θα το αποδεχόταν ποτέ από μένα.»

Ήταν η σειρά της Ερμιόνης να σοβαρέψει απότομα.

«Δεν το έκανα για σένα Τομ,» του είπε απαλά. «Ακόμα κι αν δεν είχε κυνηγήσει εσένα προσωπικά θα κυνηγούσε κάποιον άλλο επειδή δε θα συμφωνούσε στον ασπρόμαυρο κόσμο του. Είχε σχεδιάσει το θάνατο του Χ...»

Δεν πρόλαβε να τελειώσει την πρόταση της, τα δάχτυλά του Τομ κάλυψαν τα χείλη της και ο ίδιος έσκυψε το κεφάλι του για να της ψιθυρίσει στο αυτί σε μια χειρονομία τρυφερή αλλά και γεμάτη οικειότητα.

«Αργότερα, υπάρχουν πορτρέτα εδώ.»

Η Ερμιόνη έγνεψε την αποδοχή της, κατακόκκινη από την εγγύτητα του. Ο Τομ γέλασε με την αντίδρασή της, ένα ζεστό και παράξενα αισθησιακό γέλιο. Η Ερμιόνη έπιασε τον εαυτό της να χαλαρώνει.

Άρχισαν να περπατούν και πάλι, μα ήταν μόλις πέντε βήματα όταν ο Τομ της είπε εντελώς αδιάφορα.  
«Ξέρεις Ερμιόνη θα μπορούσα να σου δείξω ακόμη περισσότερα από τα βιβλία του Λοξλέι αργότερα απόψε, μαζί με λίγο ζεστό καφέ ίσως."

Η Ερμιόνη βρέθηκε να συμφωνεί χωρίς πολύ σκέψη.  
«Θα το ήθελα πολύ αυτό».

Έφθασαν στο γραφείο του Σλουγκχορμ και Τομ άνοιξε ευγενικά την πόρτα γι αυτήν. Αλλά το πρόσχαρο κλίμα της βραδιάς διαλύθηκε όπως ο καπνός όταν άκουσε το χαμηλό, θυμωμένο, σύριγμα του Τομ.

«Τι στο διάολο κάνει αυτή εδώ;»

Η Ερμιόνη έριξε μια προσεκτική ματιά για να δει ποιος είχε εξοργίσει τόσο τον Τομ και μετά έσπευσε να ξανακοιτάξει. Ο Χάρι, για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή του, τους είχε περάσει και ήταν στην ώρα του και, το ακόμα πιο εξωφρενικό, συνόδευε τη Μινέρβα ΜακΓκονάγκαλ.

Ένιωσε το στόμα της να χάσκει, _αυτό δεν ήταν ένα συνταίριασμα που περίμενε να δει, στα σίγουρα,_ αλλά η αντίδρασή της δεν ήταν τίποτα σε σύγκριση με του Τομ. Η Ερμιόνη αισθάνθηκε τα πόδια της να τρέμουν, καθώς έδειχνε έτοιμος να δολοφονήσει όλη την αίθουσα. Μα μέσα σε μια στιγμή η δολοφονική του έκφραση είχε χαθεί, σα να μην είχε υπάρξει ποτέ.

Ο Τομ της πρόσφερε μια καρέκλα σιωπηλά και κάθισε δίπλα της, στην άλλη πλευρά του Χάρι. Η Ερμιόνη ένιωθε άσχημα για τους ψυχρούς χαιρετισμούς τους, καθώς και ότι την έπαιρνε η μπάρα, αλλά αυτή η κατάσταση ήταν αναπόφευκτη, ο καυγάς τους ήταν μόλις χθες.

Με έναν εκπληκτικό αυτοέλεγχο ο Τομ χαιρέτησε ευγενικά τους πάντες, καταφέρνοντας να δείχνει σεμνός και ταπεινός παρόλο το υπερβολικό παίνεμα του Σλουγκχορμ για γι 'αυτόν και το Χάρι, τα τιμώμενα πρόσωπα της βραδιάς. Μέχρι που έκανε και κάποια μικρή συζήτηση έως ότου η προσοχή όλων των άλλων ήταν στραμμένη αλλού. Τότε και μόνο τότε άρχισε να συρίζει χαμηλά και απειλητικά.

Η Ερμιόνη προσπάθησε να καλμάρει τον φόβο που γέμιζε το σώμα της, αλλά της ήταν δύσκολο. Δεν ήταν ποτέ εντελώς άφοβη απέναντι στον Τομ, αλλά η συγκεκριμένη στιγμή ήταν από εκείνες που την έκαναν να θυμάται με απόλυτη σαφήνεια ότι το μόνο πράγμα που είχε σταματήσει τον Τομ, το χαρισματικό, λαμπρό Τομ, από την πορεία ενός τρελού που είχε σκοτώσει εκατομμύρια ήταν η φιλία του με έναν αυτοθυσιαζόμενο έφηβο.

Και ενώ, μετά από όλα όσα είχαν συμβεί, είχε αρχίσει να πιστεύει πραγματικά ότι ο Τομ δεν επρόκειτο ποτέ να εξελιχτεί στον Βόλντεμορτ, υπήρχε ένα μεγάλο χάσμα μεταξύ 'όχι Βόλντεμορτ' και κάποιον που θα ήθελε για αγόρι της.  
Ο Τομ δεν είχε σηκώσει ένα δάχτυλο πάνω της και ήταν πάντα ευγενικός με τον τρόπο του, αλλά ήταν χωρίς καμία αμφιβολία ένα βίαιο άτομο. _Θα μπορούσε πραγματικά να του εμπιστευτεί την καρδιά της με κάτι περισσότερο από την ελπίδα ότι δεν θα την καταχραστεί;_

Συγκρατώντας ένα στεναγμό έστρεψε την προσοχή της πίσω στα αγόρια της. Ο Χάρι σύριζε πίσω και ενώ είχε μάθει να κρατάει το πρόσωπό του ανέκφραστο, τα μάτια του μόνο αυτό δεν ήταν. Ήταν και οι δυο έξαλλοι, η μαγεία τους συγκρούονταν, και η Ερμιόνη αναρωτιόταν γιατί κανείς δεν τους έδινε προσοχή; Η δύναμη που παρήγαγαν ήταν κάτι πέρα απ' τα διαγράμματα…

Τα μάτια της Μινέρβα ήταν ανεστίαστα, και μια προσεκτική παρατήρηση έδειξε ότι ίσχυε για όλους, εκτός του Ζεβ, του Άβραξα και του Αλφάρντ. Η Ερμιόνη χαλάρωσε, ήταν απλά ένα τροποποιημένο 'μην κοιτάς'. Αλλά η πάλη έπαιρνε ένα μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα και ως συνήθως ο Τομ και ο Χάρι ήταν εντελώς απορροφημένοι ο ένας στον άλλο.

Ξαφνικά της Ερμιόνης της έλειπε τρομερά ο Ρον. Ότι άλλα ελαττώματα μπορεί να είχε ο κοκκινομάλλης ποτέ της δεν αμφέβαλε ότι την αγαπούσε και την ήθελε με όλη του την καρδιά. Βλέποντας τον Τομ με τον Χάρι, αυτή τη στιγμή, δυσπιστούσε κατά πολύ ότι η αγάπη επρόκειτο να διαδραματίσει κάποιο ρόλο σε οποιαδήποτε σχέση που θα μπορούσε να έχει μαζί του, τουλάχιστον όχι προς το μέρος της.

Αλλά ο Χάρι δεν της είχε πει ποτέ ψέματα καταπρόσωπο, και όταν της είχε πει ότι αυτός και ο Τομ δεν ήταν εραστές, ότι έβλεπε τον Τομ ως οικογένεια του, έτσι όπως δεν τόλμησε ποτέ να ονειρευτεί τους Ντάρσλι, η Ερμιόνη τον είχε πιστέψει, και τον πίστευε ακόμα. Και όμως, υπήρχαν ακόμα πολλά _Αν_ σε αυτή την εξίσωση που την συγκρατούσαν στο φράκτη. Χωρίς ποτέ να δίνεται στον Τομ, αλλά ούτε και να απαιτεί να την αφήσει εντελώς ήσυχη.

Επιτελούς, η μάχη είχε τελειώσει. Ο καθηγητής Σλουγκχορμ και οι περισσότεροι από τους επισκέπτες του ανοιγόκλειναν τα ματιά τους και ο Τομ την κοιτούσε. Η έκφραση του ήταν το λιγότερο θυελλώδης, αλλά όταν τα μάτια τους συναντήθηκαν χαλάρωσε. Η Ερμιόνη προσπάθησε να πείσει τον εαυτό της ότι δε σήμαινε τίποτα, αλλά η καρδιά της ήταν ηλίθια και δεν την πίστεψε.

Ο Τομ φίλησε απαλά τα δάχτυλά της και ήταν ένας αγώνας για να μην λιποθυμήσει. Κανείς, ποτέ, δεν της είχε φερθεί έτσι, ούτε καν ο Βίκτωρ. Αλλά ο Τομ συνοφρυωνόταν και πάλι, αγνοώντας απροκάλυπτα το Χάρι και τη Μινέρβα, καθώς και τα χαμηλά γελάκια τους.

Η Ερμιόνη πίεσε το χέρι που ακόμα κρατούσε το δικό της.  
«Είναι μόνο η Μινέρβα, Τομ, πόσο κακό μπορεί να κάνει;»

Ο Τομ την κοίταξε τόσο άγρια που η Ερμιόνη ήθελε να κρυφτεί κάτω από το τραπέζι, αλλά δεν έκανε πίσω.

«Αλήθεια, Ερμιόνη, είναι μόνο η Μινέρβα,» ο Τομ τη μιμήθηκε και η φωνή του ήταν απαλή και βελούδινη αλλά και γεμάτη κοροϊδία.  
«Οι λέξεις 'μαθητευόμενη του Ντάμπλντορ' δε σημαίνουν τίποτα για σένα τότε;»

Τα βιολετιά μάτια του, που θα μπορούσαν να ντροπιάσουν της Ελίζαμπεθ Τείλορ, της υπόσχονταν ότι ο θάνατος θα ήταν ανακούφιση αν τολμούσε να τον αμφισβητήσει. Παρόλα αυτά, η Ερμιόνη δεν ήταν Γκρίφιντορ για το τίποτα, και μετά από όλα όσα έγιναν, και για όλες τις απειλές του, ο Τομ δεν την είχε βλάψει στην πραγματικότητα, ούτε μια φορά.

«Η Μινέρβα μόνο άχρηστη δεν είναι και ένα πολύ ανοιχτό μυαλό. Εάν ο Χάρι το στοχεύσει, θα μπορούσε να της αλλάξει γνώμη και να τη φέρει με το μέρος μας.» η φωνή της χαμήλωσε ακόμα περισσότερο,  
«Όπως έκανες μαζί μου.»

«Ίσως», παραδέχθηκε ο Τομ.

Αλλά η Ερμιόνη δεν ξεγελάστηκε. Ο Τομ δεν ήταν διατεθειμένος να συμφωνήσει μαζί της, ούτε καν κατευναστεί ελαφρώς με το τέχνασμα της. Έκανε πλακά μαζί της ενώ ο θυμός φούσκωνε ακόμα μέσα του και με ιδιαίτερα ανησυχητικούς ρυθμούς. Δε μπορούσε πάρα να αναρωτηθεί, με μια ναυαγισμένη καρδιά, αν ο θυμός του είχε έστω και την παραμικρή σχέση με τη μαθητεία της Μινέρβα;

* * *

_**Από τη σκοπιά του Χάρι**_

_Πώς τολμούσε ο Τομ να τον γραφεί με αυτόν τον τρόπο;_ Ο Χάρι έβραζε.

Δεν είχε μιλήσει μαζί του απ' τον καυγά τους, μετά τη μάχη, και ο μόνος λόγος που έκανε τώρα ήταν να τον επιπλήξει ξανά. Δεν ήταν ότι δεν είχε κάποιο δικαίωμα να νευριάζει μαζί του, αλλά για τ' όνομα του Σαλαζάρ πώς αυτό του έδινε λόγο στο με ποιον θα βγει, ή απλά θα κάνει παρέα, ο Χάρι δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει. Ο Τομ, μόλις που είχε χρόνο για αυτόν, μια στις τόσες, τον τελευταίο καιρό.

Ο Χάρι θυμήθηκε τη συζήτησή τους σαν αστραπή.

**_{'Επιστρέφεις στις Γκρίφιντορ ρίζες σου, Ηρώα; Θα μπορούσες να τα καταφέρεις καλύτερα.'_**ο τόνος του Τομ ήταν γεμάτος από υπολογισμένη αδιαφορία αλλά έκρυβε ένταση.

Τα νεύρα του Χάρι τεντώθηκαν και η ενστικτώδης αντίδραση του ήταν να προστατεύσει την πρώην καθηγήτρια του.  
**_'Άφησε τη Μινέρβα απέξω, Τομ, το εννοώ'._**

Ο Τομ συνοφρυώθηκε και μαλάκωσε τη φωνή του με εκείνη την ψεύτικη γλυκύτητα που μιλούσε για κίνδυνο.  
**_'Ω, έγινε και Μινέρβα τώρα, ξέχασες ποια είναι;'_**

**_'_****_Είναι απλώς μια νεαρή γυναίκα, της ηλικία μας.'_** ο Χάρι προσπάθησε να τον καθησυχάσει.

Προφανώς με κανένα αποτέλεσμα, η μελωδική φωνή του Τομ έγινε κοφτερή σα μαστίγιο.  
**_'Είναι μαθητευόμενη του Ντάμπλντορ'._**

**_'_****_Και λοιπόν;'_** Η συζήτηση είχε αρχίσει να εκνευρίζει το Χάρι.

**_'_****_Είτε είσαι ανόητος είτε αποφάσισες να επιστρέψεις στο πλευρό του.'_** η φωνή του Τομ στερούντο κάθε συναισθήματος, ακόμα και τη μικροσκοπική ποσότητα που του ξέφευγε όταν ήταν πολύ θυμωμένος μαζί του.

**_'_****_Δεν θα έκανα κάτι τέτοιο. Τομ.'_** ο Χάρι προσπάθησε να κρύψει το πόσο ήταν ανήσυχος από τα λόγια του άλλου, αλλά το συναίσθημα αιμορράγησε.

Ο Τομ κατάλαβε.

**_'_****_Αλήθεια αγαπούλα μου; Μετά από χθες θα μπορούσες να με γελάσεις.'_** η φωνή του ήταν γεμάτη ειρωνεία, αλλά και πάλι ζωντανή.

**_'_****_Σώσαμε ζωές χθες! Τίποτα άλλο...'_** ο Χάρι δεν θα μπορούσε ποτέ να το μετανιώσει αυτό.

**_'_****_Δεν μπορεί να είσαι τόσο τυφλός στις συνέπειες, Χάρι. Άσε ότι δε μου άφησες καν περιθώρια επιλογής.'_** καθαρή, παγωμένη, νιτρογλυκερίνη ...

**_'_****_Ω!'_** ξαφνικά κατάλαβε.

Ο Τομ είχε αποδεχτεί με εξαιρετική κατανόηση την ανάγκη του Χάρι να σώζει ανθρώπους, ακόμα και την πίεση του δικού όρκου του να βοηθήσει, αλλά συνήθως ο Χάρι είχε τουλάχιστον την ευγένεια να του το ζητήσει. Αυτή τη φορά δεν υπήρχε χρόνος ούτε για μια προειδοποίηση και σίγουρα δε βοηθούσε το ότι διακινδύνευσε ολόκληρο το μέλλον τους.

**_'_****_Ναι, _****_OX_****_, Ο Γκρίντελβαλντ θα μας έχει σίγουρα στο στόχο, θα είμαστε τυχεροί αν μπει στον κόπο να μονομαχήσει με τον Ντάμπλντορ'._** Ο Τομ του είπε ξινά και ο Χάρι έπρεπε να σφίξει τα δόντια του από την ταπείνωση του να του εξηγούν πράγματα σαν να ήταν μικρό παιδί.

**_'_****_Λυπάμαι για τον κίνδυνο, αλλά όχι ότι σωθήκαν ζωές.'_** ο Χάρι μόνο που δεν έφτυσε.

**_'_****_Γιατί δε μου κάνει εντύπωση; Προσπάθησε να σκεφτείς την επόμενη φορά, έστω και κατ εξαίρεση.'_** ο τόνος ήταν αδιάφορος και εντελώς απορριπτικός. Έκανε το Χάρι να θέλει να σπάσει κάτι στο τραπέζι, κατά προτίμηση το κεφάλι του Τομ.}

_Πώς μπορούσε ο Τομ έστω και να το πιστέψει ότι θα μπορούσε ποτέ να βάλει ένα σχέδιο πάνω από τόσες ζωές;_ ο Χάρι δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει. _Δεν τον ήξερε καθόλου μετά από τόσα χρόνια;_ Μα ένα πιο ελπιδοφόρο κομμάτι του εαυτού του πίστευε ότι θα μπορούσε να ήταν νευριασμένος που έφερε τη Μινέρβα στο πάρτι, και ίσως μια σταλιά ανήσυχος γι 'αυτόν, αλλά στο τέλος ο Χάρι απέρριψε τη θεωρία. Ίσως να είχε κάποια αλήθεια, αλλά αφού κατάφερε να τον φέρει στο παρελθόν το μόνο πράγμα που πραγματικά έχει σημασία για τον Τομ ήταν_ «το μέλλον τους»._

Αν ο Χάρι δεν ήταν βέβαιος ότι θα είχε να αντιμετωπίσει ερωτήσεις που δεν επιθυμούσε να απαντήσει θα είχε πάει για άλλο ένα ουίσκι της φωτιάς. Οτιδήποτε για να κάνει το κενό συναίσθημα να τον αφήσει, ήθελε να ξεχάσει. Όπως είχαν τα πράγματα, απλά προσπάθησε να καταβάλει τη μεγαλύτερη δυνατή προσοχή σε ό, τι έλεγε Μινέρβα, ενώ έκανε το γαμημένο δυνατό του να μην ακούει τη συζήτηση του Τομ και της Μιόνης, ούτε τυχαία. Το προτιμούσε να μην γνωρίζει.

Και η Μινέρβα, τσακάλι καθώς ήταν, δεν της είχε πάρει πολύ ώρα για να καταλάβει ότι ήταν αλλού από καιρό σε καιρό, αλλά αντί να τον βρίσει, συνέχισε να μίλα, ρίχνοντας του που και που ένα κοφτερό βλέμμα ή μια μικρή αγγόνια, καλύπτοντας τον.  
_Καλή κοπέλα, η Μινέρβα, η καλύτερη_! Με μια άτακτη πλευρά που ποτέ δεν θα είχε φαντασθεί να υπάρχει στην παλιά του καθηγήτρια μεταμορφώσεων, ή ακόμα και την αυστηρή Αρχιεπιμελήτρια. Επρόκειτο να γίνουν καλοί φίλοι με τη Μίνι αν τους δίνονταν αρκετός χρόνος.

Ή τουλάχιστον έτσι πίστευε ο Χάρι. Αυτό που ήξερε στα σίγουρα ήταν ότι επρόκειτο να κάνει το γαμημένο δυνατό του για να βεβαιωθεί ότι δε θα περνούσε τη ζωή της, για δεύτερη φορά, να καίγεται για έναν άνθρωπο που, ενώ ποτέ δεν την ήθελε ως γυναίκα, συνέχισε να της δίνει ψεύτικες ελπίδες για να συνεχίσει να τη χειρίζεται... Όλα για το «Ευρύτερο Συμφέρον» φυσικά.

_Τι ζευγάρι που ήταν!_

Ο Λεστρέιντζ θα πρέπει να γελούσε απ' τάφο του μέχρι δακρύων. Αλλά και πάλι, μπορεί και να ούρλιαζε με φρίκη. Δεδομένου ότι, στο στρεβλωμένο τρόπο με τον οποίο αντιλαμβάνονταν τα πράγματα, ο Τομ δεν θα μπορούσε να καταλήξει με κάποιον λιγότερο εντελώς ανάξιο να είναι μαζί του, ακόμη και το Χάρι.

Μα δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τον εαυτό του για να ρίξει έστω ένα δάκρυ για τον άνθρωπο, παρ' όλα τα νιάτα του. Ο Χάρι δεν ήταν αφελής, ήξερε ότι ερχόταν. Ο Τομ δεν ήταν ο τύπος να αφήσει να περάσουν, ποσό, μάλλον να συγχωρήσει, το είδος των πράξεων που ο Κύκνος είχε διαπράξει (ως επί το πλείστον τις προσπάθειές του κατά της ζωής του Χάρι) και ενώ θα μπορούσε να συγχωρήσει για τον εαυτό του, η Ερμιόνη ήταν ένα εντελώς διαφορετικό θέμα. Ο Χάρι δεν μπορούσε να νιώσει λύπη για το θάνατο το Λεστρέιντζ, ή ακόμα και το ρόλο που έπαιξε σε αυτό.

Αλλά ίσως επειδή η Μοίρα ήταν πράγματι Κάρμα, ο Κύκνος Λεστρέιντζ είχε πράγματι κάθε λόγο να γελάει μαζί του πέρα από τον τάφο.

Με το σοκ της επιστροφής στο παρελθόν, για τα καλά, ο Χάρι είχε προσκολληθεί στον Τομ με όλες του τις δυνάμεις, ως μέσο για την πνευματική του υγεία. Πώς αυτά τα συναισθήματα μεγάλωσαν με την πάροδο του χρόνου ο Χάρι δεν θα μπορούσε να πει, αλλά συνειδητοποίησε πλήρως την αλλαγή μέσα του ενώ ο Τομ ήδη φλέρταρε την Ερμιόνη. Δεν ήταν ακόμα αρκετά σίγουρος ότι αυτό που ένιωθε για τον Τομ θα έπρεπε να ονομάζεται «Έρωτας» ή «σύνδρομο της Στοκχόλμης», αλλά σίγουρα δεν έχε καμία άλλη δικαιολογία για τη ζήλια του.

Ο Χάρι είχε δει το ειδύλλιο πολύ πριν συμβεί. Είχαν μόλις αρχίσει να γίνονται φίλοι με τον Τομ, στην πρώτη του επίσκεψη στο παρελθόν, όταν πέρασε τυχαία απ' το μυαλό του ότι ο Τομ θα μπορούσε να είναι ιδανικός για την Ερμιόνη και το αντίστροφο. Στο δικό του χρόνο η ιδέα δεν είχε αποφέρει και πολλά, καθώς υπήρχαν πάρα πολλά πράγματα που εμπόδιζαν ακόμη και μια απλή ευγενική συνομιλία.

Αλλά αφού επέστρεψαν στο παρελθόν τα πράγματα άρχισαν να παίρνουν το δρόμο τους, ακριβώς όπως τα είχε φανταστεί. Πρώτα είχε έρθει η περιέργεια, μετά η γοητεία, με λίγα λόγια, ακολούθησε μια σχεδόν παράλληλη γραμμή με την παράξενη φιλία που είχαν χτίσει με τον ο Τομ, αλλά καθώς η Ερμιόνη ήταν κορίτσι και ιδιοφυία, τα πράγματα ήταν προδιαγεγραμμένα να πάνε μακρύτερα.

Με όλα όσα είχαν νόημα για αυτόν ο Χάρι θα έπρεπε να είναι χαρούμενος για τους φίλους του. Τους είπε, μαζί, αλλά και στον καθένα ξεχωριστά, ότι ήταν. Αλλά καθώς οι μήνες περνούσαν δεν μπορούσε πια να αρνηθεί πως τον εξόργιζε όταν ο Τομ ακλουθούσε τη Ερμιόνη με τα μάτια του, και πως ήθελε να τους χωρίσει, όταν τους έβλεπε τα μελετούν δίπλα-δίπλα.

Φυσικά η άρνηση του παρέμεινε. Δεν είχε αυτό το είδος των συναισθημάτων για τον Τομ, ήταν απλώς ανώμαλα κτητικός όπως ο φίλος του ... και ούτω καθεξής ... ή έτσι έλεγε στον εαυτό του μέχρι που ο Τομ άλλαξε τη συμπεριφορά του και ο Χάρι αναγκάστηκε να ανοίξει τα μάτια του.

Για να ήταν δίκαιος με τον Τομ όμως, δεν τον παράτησε απλά για να πάει και να περνά το χρόνο του με το νέο του ενδιαφέρον, (παιχνίδι) καμία σχέση. Η φιλία τους παρέμεινε σχεδόν η ίδια με μια μόνο αλλαγή: το απτικό μέρος της εν λόγω φιλίας μειώθηκε σταδιακά μέχρι πρόσφατα, και στη συνέχεια χάθηκε τελείως.

Ο Χάρι ήταν εντελώς χαμένος με το πόσο του έλειπε το άγγιγμα του Τομ. Κανενός άλλου δεν θα μπορούσε να τον επηρεάσει εξίσου, ή ήταν στην πραγματικότητα επιθυμητό. Έβρισκε τον εαυτό του ονειρεύεται πιο περίπλοκα αγγίγματα, τίποτα απροκάλυπτα σεξουαλικό, αλλά και πάλι δέρμα στο δέρμα. (Κάτι που τον κράτησε να ελπίζει ότι ήταν τυχαίο για λίγο ακόμη) αλλά στο τέλος η λαχτάρα πάρα έγινε έντονη για να αντέξει το ψέμα.

Σε μια τρελή, Γκρίφιντορ, στιγμή σκέφτηκε για να ομολογήσει τα πάντα στον Τομ. _Δεν είχαν αποδειχθεί τα πάντα αμοιβαία μεταξύ τους;_ Αλλά στο τέλος νίκησε η επιφυλακτική πλευρά του. (Ναι, διέθετε μια από αυτές) Τί, επειδή ήταν αρκετά αλλόκοτος να ανακαλύψει ότι ήθελε τον καλύτερο του φίλο μετά από χρόνια άρνησης δεν σήμαινε ότι ο Τομ αισθάνονταν το ίδιο. Η κακοποιημένη του αυτοπεποίθηση δεν μπορούσε να αντέξει τη σκέψη να περιφρονηθεί σαν το Λεστρέιντζ, ή χειρότερα.

Είχε βρεθεί σε αυτή την εποχή, μόνο με τον Τομ, την Ερμιόνη και τους Σλίθερινς να μπορούν να αποκαλούνται άνθρωποι του. Όλοι οι άλλοι του ήταν χαμένοι για πάντα. Το μόνο νόημα στη ζωή του ήταν να βοηθήσει στην επιτυχία του Τομ διασφαλίζοντας παράλληλα ότι δε θα γινόταν ποτέ Βόλντεμορτ. Αν αποτύχανε σε αυτό ήταν καλύτερα να μην ζήσει ...

Ή αυτά τα πράγματα έλεγε στον εαυτό του. Ο κύριος λόγος που επέτρεπε στον εαυτό του να είναι ένας τέτοιος αναθεματισμένος δειλός ήταν γιατί ο Τομ μπορούσε να είναι ένα άρρωστο κάθαρμα και φοβόταν ότι αν μάθαινε την αλήθεια θα μπορούσε να παίξει μαζί του μόνο και μόνο από περιέργεια. Ο Χάρι θα προτιμούσε να έμενε με κάτι ζωντανό μέσα του εάν ήταν δυνατόν...

_Ανάθεμα τον! Ακουγόταν σαν χαζό-κορίτσο!_

Ο Χάρι άρχισε να φέρνει το ποτήρι με ουίσκι της φωτιάς πάλι στα χείλη του. Ίσως αν καιγόταν το στομάχι του να έπαυε να σκέπτεται την τρύπα στην ψυχή του. Δεν πρόλαβε να τελειώσει την κίνηση, το μικρό αλλά σταθερό χέρι της Μινέρβα τον σταμάτησε.

«Σε παρακαλώ μη.»

Ο Χάρι χαμογέλασε θλιμμένα και έβαλε κάτω το ποτήρι του. _Της άξιζε πολύ καλύτερος σύνοδος από αυτόν._

«Θα ήθελες να σε συνοδεύσω πίσω στο δωμάτιό σου;»

«Ναι, παρακαλώ,» η Μινέρβα χαμογέλασε κουρασμένα, δείχνοντας τόσο εξαντλημένη όσο ένιωθε και ο ίδιος.

Έδωσαν τις δικαιολογίες τους. Ο Χάρι έγνεψε με ψεύτικο κέφι στη Μιόνη και τους άλλους αλλά απέφυγε τα μάτια του Τομ με κάθε κόστος.

Πίσω στο δωμάτιο της, η Μινέρβα τον φίλησε απαλά στο μάγουλο.

«Ευχαριστώ που μου ζήτησες να βγούμε.»

Ο Χάρι χαμογέλασε συνεσταλμένα.

«Είσαι ευπρόσδεκτη, συγγνώμη που δεν ήμουν και το καλύτερο ραντεβού.»

Η Μινέρβα ανασήκωσε τους ώμους.

«Δεν ήταν χειρότερο από ό, τι περίμενα. Πραγματικά έκανες μια σημαντική προσπάθεια.»

Ο Χάρι τα έχασε.

«Εεε;» κατάφερε να πει.

Η Μινέρβα γύρισε τα μάτια της.

«Ήθελες να δείξεις στο Ριντλ ότι δεν σε νοιάζει, τα κατάφερες.»

Ο Χάρι χλόμιασε, αλλά τότε θυμήθηκε ότι, κατά το τελευταίο έτος, είχαν αρχίσει να τους αποκαλούν ζευγάρι και εδώ, αν και ίσως λίγο πιο διακριτικά.

«Αυτό δεν εξηγεί γιατί το δέχτηκες.» τόνισε.

«Όχι, δεν το κάνει.» του χαμογέλασε βλοσυρά, δείχνοντας έτοιμη να το αφήσει εκεί, αλλά η αιχμηρή ματιά του Χάρι την έκανε να συνεχίσει.

"Είμαι μέλος μιας καθαρόαιμης, αλλά όχι ευκατάστατης οικογένειας, μα δεν υπάρχει κανονισμένος γάμος για μένα ή έστω προοπτικές… Τι είχα να χάσω.;» τον πληροφόρησε ρεαλιστικά.

«Επίσης, μου έσωσες τη ζωή χθες, έχω Χρέος Ζωής απέναντι σου. Είχα ανάγκη να σε βοηθήσω και θα ήθελα να σε γνωρίσω καλύτερα. Όταν όλοι οι άλλοι έφυγαν χθες, στο Χογκσμιτ, εσύ στάθηκες να πολεμήσεις και μάλιστα με επιτυχία. Ακόμα περισσότερο, οι Ριντλ και ΣΙΑ πολέμησαν στο πλευρό σου.»

Ο Χάρι δάγκωσε τη γλώσσα του για να απωθήσει την περίεργη ώθηση να ομολογήσει ότι ο Τομ δεν είχε ακριβώς επιλογή πάνω στο ζήτημα. Αντ 'αυτού της είπε πολύ ήρεμα:

«Είναι φίλοι μου.»

Το χαμόγελο της Μινέρβα μεγάλωσε.

«Ναι, ότι είναι είναι, αλλά ενώ αμφιβάλλω ότι ο Άλμπους έχει δίκιο και ο Ριντλ είναι γόνος του διαβόλου, δεν είναι ούτε ο τύπος που θα δώσει νερό σε κάποιον που πεθαίνει από δίψα, εάν δεν υπάρχει κάτι γι 'αυτόν να κερδίσει.»

Μέσα σε μια στιγμή όλη η εγκαρδιότητα στο πρόσωπο του Χάρι είχε φύγει και η Μινέρβα βρέθηκε με ένα ραβδί στο λαιμό της. Ο Χάρι δεν είχε χάσει ότι αποκάλεσε το Ντάμπλντορ «Άλμπους».

«Επαναλαμβάνω, τι θέλεις να κερδίσεις από μένα Μινέρβα; Μήπως κατασκοπεύεις για το Ντάμπλντορ ή ακόμη και κάποιον άλλο;» ρώτησε ο Χάρι. _Θεέ! Ένιωθε σαν βλάκας._

_Ο Τομ είχε δίκιο, παραέδειχνε εμπιστοσύνη_. Δεν είχε καμία αμφιβολία για το σκοπό όλων αυτών. Χθες, ο ίδιος και ο Τομ, είχαν ισοπεδώσει λίγο πολύ το πεδίο της μάχης. Ήταν πολύ φυσικό για τον Ντάμπλντορ να θέλει να μάθει περισσότερα για τον _πιο αδύναμο κρίκο_ του Σλίθεριν διδύμου. _Το ερώτημα ήταν τι να αφήσει να πάει πίσω στο γέρο τράγο… _

Με το ραβδί του τόσο κοντά στο πρόσωπό της η ΜακΓκονάγκαλ συρρικνώθηκε από τον τρόμο. Φαινόταν τόσο γελοία νέα που ο Χάρι ένιωσε μια σουβλιά μετάνοιας. Μα τίποτα δε φάνηκε στο πρόσωπό του.

«Κανείς δεν μου ζήτησε να σε παρακολουθήσω, ή να σε αναφέρω, σίγουρα όχι ο Άλμπους ή κάποιος άλλος...Αλήθεια.» κοίταξε στα μάτια το Χάρι και κοκκινίζοντας βαθύτατα, ομολόγησε.  
«Ήταν η ιδέα μου, θέλησα να τον εντυπωσιάσω.» ξεροκάταπιε, «Εγώ η Μινέρβα Έλενα ΜακΓκονάγκαλ το ορκίζομαι αυτό στη μαγεία μου. Αυτό και μόνο αυτό ισχύει.»

Ο Χάρι χαλάρωσε λίγο, ήταν απλά η προσπάθεια ενός τσιμπημένου, έξυπνου, κοριτσιού να προσπαθήσει να κερδίσει τον αγαπημένο της, αλλά αυτό δεν σήμαινε ότι ο Ντάμπλντορ δεν είχε επηρεάσει από πριν την απόφασή της.  
Δεν κατέβασε το ραβδί του.

Μετά από μια στιγμή η Μινέρβα ξανάρχισε να μιλάει.

«Ήμουν περίεργη, ο Λεονάρντ Πότερ ομολόγησε ότι έχει επίσης Χρέος Ζωής, απέναντι σου.» Ο Χάρι μόρφασε. Αυτό ήταν ένα απόλυτο χάος και χρειαστήκαν αρκετά εντυπωσιακά μαγικά από τον Τομ για να το καταφέρουν, ήταν ευγνώμων, ήταν πολύ συνδεδεμένος με την ταυτότητα του ως Έβανς.

Η Μινέρβα το παρατήρησε και έκφραση της μαλάκωσε.

«Χθες ήταν προφανές ότι ξέρεις πολλά απ' τις Σκοτεινές Τέχνες, Γκόντρικ, ποσά ξέρεις! Και όμως έσωζες ανθρώπους αριστερά και δεξιά. Ακολουθείς το Ριντλ, όμως χθες ήταν ο Ριντλ που ακολούθησε εσένα. Τι είσαι;»

Η φωνή της ήταν γεμάτη συγκρατημένο δέος και ο Χάρι ένιωσε την ακατανίκητη ανάγκη να της δώσει κάτι.

«Εγώ, Ο Χάρισον Τζέημς Έβανς Πότερ ορκίζομαι στη μαγεία μου ότι ούτε εγώ, ούτε ο Τομ Μάρβολο Ριντλ, ή οι αληθινοί συνεργάτες μας, είναι με οποιοδήποτε τρόπο ή μορφή σύμμαχοι ή ακολουθούν με κάποιο τρόπο το σκοτεινό άρχοντα Γκρίντελβαλντ. Αυτό και μόνο αυτό ισχύει.»

Η Μινέρβα έμοιαζε περισσότερο συγχυσμένη παρά ποτέ.

"Είσαι ένας Πότερ, αλλά πώς; Μήπως είσαι φυσικό τεκνό του Τσάρλους Πότερ;"

Ο Χάρι έχανε γρήγορα την υπομονή του. Τα είχε κάνει χειρότερα χάλια από ότι πριν, ίσως θα έπρεπε να την κάνει να ξεχάσει; Μισούσε την απλή ιδέα και μόνο, αλλά δεν έβλεπε άλλο τρόπο.

Κάτι στα μάτια του ειδοποίησε τη Μινέρβα για τις προθέσεις του.

«Περίμενε». σήκωσε απελπισμένα το ραβδί της.

«Εγώ η Μινέρβα ΜακΓκονάγκαλ το ορκίζομαι στο μαγεία μου να κρατήσω ότι μου λέει, ή μου είπε ήδη, ο Χάρισον Τζέημς Έβανς Πότερ, μεταξύ μας, εκτός και αν μου ζητήσει να τα πω, ή κάποιος ήδη ξέρει. Αυτό και μόνο αυτό ισχύει.»

«Σε ευχαριστώ.» ο Χάρι της είπε με πραγματική ευγνωμοσύνη.

Η ατμόσφαιρα μεταξύ τους έγινε θερμή, όπως και πριν, μόνο πιο γνήσια αυτή τη φόρα. Τα χαμόγελα τους ήταν πολύ πραγματικά.

Το χαμόγελο της Μινέρβα όμως ήταν πολύ γατίσιο.

«Κάποια μέρα θα μάθω όλα τα μυστικά σου.»

Ο Χάρι έτριψε τα μάτια του.

«Ίσως, όχι περισσότερο μυστικά για απόψε όμως, είμαι κουρασμένος.»

Η Μινέρβα ειλικρινά στον Θεό μούτρωσε.

«Χαλάστρα, ύπουλε, Σλίθεριν!»

«Αδιάκριτη Γκρίφιντορ!»

Είπαν τις καληνύχτες τους και ο Χάρι την άφησε αισθανόμενος, πολύ, πολύ καλύτερα. Δεν έχει σημασία τι θα του έριχνε η ζωή, αν είχε φίλους όπως αυτή θα μπορούσε να το χειριστεί.

* * *

_**Από τη σκοπιά του Ερμιόνης**_

Επέστρεψαν στο δωμάτιό τους, συνεχίζοντας έντονα τη συζήτηση τους μα όταν η Ερμιόνη πήγε να του πει καληνύχτα Τομ χαμογέλασε παράξενα και είπε:

«Πιστεύω ότι το παραδοσιακό τέλος σε ένα ραντεβού είναι κάτι τέτοιο, έτσι δεν είναι;» και πριν η Ερμιόνη προλάβει να πάρει ανάσα, άσε να απαντήσει, κάλυψε τα χείλη της με τα δικά του.

Η Ερμιόνη έχασε το μυαλό της.

Δεν ήξερε αν φιλιούνταν για δευτερόλεπτα, λεπτά, ή ώρες, αλλά αυτό παραήταν γρήγορο, πάρα πολύ καλό και πολύ ξαφνικό για την Ερμιόνη να είναι απολύτως σε θέση να αφεθεί. Το μυαλό της άρχισε να προσπαθεί να σκεφτεί. Δεν βοηθούσε στην προσπάθεια αυτή ότι τα φιλιά του Τομ ήταν απόλυτα εκπληκτικά, και ζάλιζαν το μυαλό της. Για κάποιον φαινομενικά, άπειρο, όπως ο Χάρι, τα φιλιά του ήταν απλά έξω από αυτόν τον κόσμο.

_Ο Χάρι!_

Η τελευταία σκέψη κατάφερε να παραμείνει. Στο νου της Ερμιόνης έλαμψε το γενναίο χαμόγελο του και τα λυπημένα, λυπημένα, μάτια του, που κοίταζαν τα πάντα εκτός του Τομ. Απότομα η Ερμιόνη δεν ήταν σε θέση να προχωρήσει με ότι στο διάολο κι αν έκανε.

'_Χάρι!'_ πρόφερε το όνομα του φίλου της στο μυαλό της και έσπρωξε μακριά τον Τομ. Αυτό δεν ήταν αρκετό για να τον αποσπάσει, χώρισαν μόνο μερικά εκατοστά, τα χεριά του την κρατούσαν ακόμα από τα μπράτσα της.

«Τι συμβαίνει Ερμιόνη; Νόμιζα ότι το ήθελες αυτό;» ο Τομ ακουγόταν σα να ενδιαφερόταν αλλά η αναπνοή του δεν είχε επηρεαστεί στο παραμικρό.  
_'Ο Μπάσταρδος!'_

«Ο Χάρι!» επανέλαβε σχεδόν βίαια. Τότε το είδε. Για ένα κλάσμα του δευτερολέπτου κάτι έσπασε στα μάτια του Τομ, τα χέρια του έπεσαν από τα μπράτσα της σαν να ήταν φτιαγμένα από μόλυβδο. Ξαφνικά η Ερμιόνη ήταν σίγουρη, όσο ποτέ στη ζωή της, και ήξερε ακριβώς τι έπρεπε να κάνει.

«Δε θα του το κάνω αυτό, δε μπορώ.»

Αλλά η στιγμή της αδυναμίας είχε περάσει.

«Πραγματικά Ερμιόνη, εάν αισθάνεσαι έτσι προτείνω να το πεις στο Χάρι όχι εμένα. Εάν φύγεις τώρα μπορεί και να φτάσεις ακριβώς στο τέλος του ραντεβού του με τη ΜακΓκονάγκαλ.»

Η Ερμιόνη δεν είχε καθόλου χρόνο, ή υπομονή, για τα εγκεφαλικά παιχνίδια του...

«Ο Χάρι είναι ερωτευμένος μαζί σου και δεν θα τον βλάψω, με αυτό το τρόπο.» του είπε ωμά και χωρίς περιστροφές.

Αν περίμενε μια κάποια αντίδραση θα είχε απογοητευτεί. ο Ριντλ μόλις που σήκωσε ένα φρύδι.

«Και το ανακάλυψες τώρα, μετά από τρία χρόνια, σχεδόν; Αξιοσημείωτο!»

Η Ερμιόνη ξάναψε μέχρι τις άκρες των αυτιών της. Λόγω θύμου ή αμηχανίας, δεν ήταν εντελώς σίγουρη με τι απ' τα δυο.

«Είχα τις υποψίες μου, βέβαια, αλλά ο Χάρι μου ορκίστηκε πρόσφατα ότι σε βλέπει μόνο σαν οικογένεια. Επέλεξα να πιστέψω το φίλο μου.» υπερασπίστηκε άγρια τον εαυτό της.

Ο Ριντλ έγειρε το κεφάλι του και την εξέτασε κριτικά. Όχι με το συνήθη τρόπο του, σαν ένα αρπακτικό ζώο το μελλοντικό γεύμα του, αλλά κάτι πολύ πιο κλινικό, σαν επιστήμονας μέσα στο μικροσκόπιο του. Με κάποιο τρόπο αυτό ήταν πολύ, πολύ, χειρότερο, τα χεριά της Ερμιόνης έτρεμαν ανεξέλεγκτα.

Παρόλα αυτά, η φωνή του ακούστηκε σχεδόν γλυκιά.

Αλήθεια, Ερμιόνη; Και τον πίστεψες! Το γλυκό, αυτοθυσιαζόμενο Χάρι, που θα μπορούσε να κάνει τα πάντα για σένα,» ο τόνος του ήταν κοφτερός σαν μαστίγιο.

«Δεν νομίζω ότι είναι έτσι. Επέλεξες να τον πιστέψεις για την ευκολία και την εγωιστική επιθυμία σου να προωθήσεις τον εαυτό σου. Αλλά δεν είχες καν τα κότσια να προχωρήσεις με το σχέδιο και τον εξέθεσες για να καλυφτείς. Δεν είσαι καν το ήμισυ της φίλης που προσποιείσαι ότι είσαι.»

Η Ερμιόνη αισθάνθηκε τα μάτια της να τρέχουν. _Ο Τομ είχε δίκιο!_ Όχι σε όλα, βέβαια, αλλά ήταν εγωίστρια. Ήταν τόσο απασχολημένη με την έλξη της στον Τομ που δεν είχε εξετάσει, πάρα ελάχιστα τα συναισθήματα του Χάρι, εκτός απ την αμηχανία της στη στενή φιλία που μοιράζονταν τα αγόρια, η φιλία του Χάρι και του Ρον δεν είχε υπάρξει ποτέ τόσο οικεία.

_Αλλά τώρα είχε ξυπνήσει και επρόκειτο να βάλει τα πράγματα στη θέση τους._

«Ίσως να ήμουν μια χαζή εγωίστρια, αλλά όχι πια. Ο Χάρι σ'αγαπά και συ το ίδιο. Σταμάτα να παίζεις ηλίθια παιχνίδια εξουσίας και βαλε τα πράγματα στη θέση τους.»

Τα μάτια του Τομ έλαμψαν με θανατηφόρα οργή, αλλά στη συνέχεια τα χείλη του σχημάτισαν αυτό το μικρό, χαζό, εξοργιστικό μειδίαμα του.

«Ξέρω ότι θα σου έρθει ως έκπληξη, αλλά ο Χάρι και εγώ όντως βλέπουμε ο ένας τον άλλο μόνο ως οικογένεια. Όχι ότι θα εκτιμήσει τις προσπάθειες σου να τον εμπλέξεις.»

Η Ερμιόνη δεν μπόρεσε να βοηθήσει τον εαυτό της, η αγενής λέξη γλίστρησε από τα χείλη της. Μετά από όλα αυτά ήταν η μόνη που ταίριαζε σε μια τέτοια δήλωση.

«Μαλακιές!»

Δεν υπήρξε καμία προειδοποίηση. Απότομα ο αεραγωγός της Ερμιόνης κόπηκε τελείως, κάνοντας τη να κλονιστεί, προσπαθώντας να πάρει μια ανάσα που δεν υπήρχε, αλλά μόνο για μια στιγμή. Στα χαρακτηριστικά του Τομ χαράχτηκε κάτι σαν πόνος, και ήταν απελευθερωμένη.

«Μην. Υποθέτεις. Ότι. Ξέρεις. Πώς. Λειτούργει. Η. Φιλία. Μου. Με. Το. Χάρι.» της είπε ο Ριντλ, τονίζοντας μία, μία, τις λέξεις. Γύρισε την πλάτη του, απορρίπτοντας την ξεκάθαρα.  
«Χάσου από τα μάτια μου.»

Η Ερμιόνη δεν πτοήθηκε, οφειλόμενο σε μεγάλο βαθμό στο ότι δεν ήταν στο πάτωμα, ουρλιάζοντας κάτω από κάποια τρομερή κατάρα, ή και μόνο που ήταν ζωντανή, τώρα που το σκεπτόταν. Μόλις τώρα περνούσε απ' το μυαλό της ότι είχε ωθήσει τον Τομ πέρα από τα άκρα του και την είχε σχεδόν γλυτώσει. Από ότι είχε παρατηρήσει από προηγούμενες αντιδράσεις του δεν θα έπρεπε να ήταν δυνατό. Η διανοητική περιέργεια της ξύπνησε.

Έβηξε μερικές φορές και προσπάθησε να μιλήσει.

«Είμαι ζωντανή, γιατί είμαι ζωντανή;»

Ο Τομ τη αγριοκοίταξε θανατηφόρα.

"Αισθανόμουν γενναιόδωρος. Εξαφανίσου ... Τώρα.»

Η Ερμιόνη ανατρίχιασε από καθαρό τρόμο υπό το θανάσιμο βλέμμα του, αλλά έμεινε στη θέση της. Τα πάντα μέσα της έλεγαν ότι έπρεπε να ακούσει αυτή την εξήγηση.

Το έντονο αγριοκοίταγμα εντάθηκε, εκατό φορές περισσότερο, αλλά τότε, θαύμα θαυμάτων, ο Τομ άρχισε να μιλάει.

«Είσαι ζωντανή και σώα, γιατί ο Χάρι, ο φίλος που ήσουν έτοιμη να θυσιάσεις, πλήρωσε για τη ζωή και την ασφάλειά σου με όρκους αφοσίωσης.»

«Όχι!» η Ερμιόνη δάγκωσε τα χείλη της με μανία, προσπαθώντας να συγκρατήσει τα δάκρυά της. Δεν ήταν πραγματικά έκπληκτη από αυτό που άκουγε, όμως, εξακολουθούσε να την κόβει σαν ξυράφι. Ο Χάρι την προστάτευε με όλη του τη δύναμη, όπως πάντα, και εκείνη είχε προσπαθήσει να του πάρει το μόνο πράγμα που του είχε απομείνει, δεν έχει σημασία τι έλεγε ο Τομ.

Από τη σκοπιά του Τομ

Ο Ριντλ την παρακολούθησε για λίγα λεπτά με ήσυχη ικανοποίηση. Αν υπήρχε ένα πράγμα που μισούσε πάνω απ 'όλα ήταν η απιστία και η λασπογένετη ήταν πέρα από χρεωμένη στο Χάρι. Αν είχε την παραμικρή κοινή λογική θα είχε προ πολλού αναγνωρίσει το Χάρι για άρχοντα της, ποσό μάλλον να τολμά να απλώνει τα ξερά της σε κάτι που εκείνος ήθελε ... και το θράσος της να τολμά να χώνει τη μύτη της σε ότι ποιο προσωπικό του.

_Όχι ότι τον ήθελε ο Χάρι. Ο _Τομ είχε περάσει αρκετό χρόνο στο μυαλό του φίλου του για να είναι σχεδόν βέβαιος περί αυτού και εάν υπήρχαν ακόμα κάποιες διατηρημένες αμφιβολίες, λόγω των αυξημένων νοητικών ασπίδων του Χάρι, δεν ήταν ούτε η κατάλληλη στιγμή ούτε το μέρος για να τις σκεφτεί.

Το σιωπηλό κλάμα συνέχισε, η βαρεμάρα του Τομ μεγάλωσε.

_Γιατί είχε συλλογιστεί να μοιραστεί το κρεβάτι του με αυτό το πλάσμα; Προφανώς δεν ήταν η καλύτερη ιδέα του! Ο Χάρι δεν έκλαιγε, έκανε κάτι για να διορθώσει το πρόβλημα. Ίσως θα έπρεπε να της δώσει κάτι για να κλαίει πραγματικά, ή ακόμα καλύτερα, να κάνει κάτι χρήσιμο; Έτσι δεν θα ήταν μια τέτοια σπατάλη χώρου.._

Τώρα που είχε αναγνωρίσει ότι κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά με τον Χάρι, δεν θα της έπαιρνε πολύ χρόνο για να καταλάβει το πρόβλημα. ο Τομ θα μπορούσε να παραδεχτεί απρόθυμα ότι οι γνώσεις του στη φωτεινή μαγεία ήταν ελλείπεις σε σύγκριση με τις δικές της και ότι χρειαζόταν ότι βοήθεια μπορούσε να βρει, ο χρόνος τελείωνε.

«Γκρέιντζερ;» προσπάθησε να τραβήξει την προσοχή της, τίποτα. Χάνοντας την υπομονή του την άρπαξε από τον ώμο και την έριξε στην πλησιέστερη καρέκλα. Η Ερμιόνη απλά τον κοίταξε, εντελώς μπερδεμένη. Σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια του της χαμογέλασε ευχάριστα.

«Τελείωσες με αυτές τις ανοησίες;»

Το κορίτσι είχε την εξυπνάδα να φοβηθεί και απλά κούνησε το κεφάλι καταφατικά.

«Ωραία, τώρα που είσαι ολόκληρη εδώ, έχεις βάλει καθόλου πραγματική σκέψη για τα προβλήματα του Χάρι και το τι έχει πραγματικά;»

Από τη σκοπιά του Ερμιόνης

Η Ερμιόνη δεν περίμενε να ακούσει τέτοιο πράγμα, τα καστανά μάτια της στρογγύλεψαν από την έκπληξη και άρχισε να σκέφτεται με μανία.

«Είναι πιο επιφυλακτικός,» ξεκίνησε διστακτικά. «γελάει λιγότερο, εξοργίζεται πολύ πιο εύκολα... δεν τρώει και τόσο καλά, αδυνάτισε.» είπε τα συμπτώματα που είχε σκεφτεί ως εξτρά απόδειξη του ερωτοχτυπήματος του.

«Και ...; Έχασες το πιο αποκαλυπτικό σημάδι ... και ήσουνα μάρτυρας, κρίμα.» ο Τομ έσκυψε ελαφρώς προς τα εμπρός, δεσπόζοντας απειλητικά από πάνω της, και τα βιολετιά μάτια του γυάλιζαν έντονα. Ποτέ δεν της είχε φανεί πιο επικίνδυνος, αλλά για πρώτη φορά δεν την απασχολούσε.

Ο καλύτερος της φίλος, _ο αδελφός της_, ήταν σε εξαιρετικά δύσκολη θέση και είχε την αίσθηση ότι αυτό που είχε δει ήταν μόνο η κορυφή του παγόβουνου. Έψαξε πυρετωδώς για το χαμένο κρίκο, μα όταν τον βρήκε, ήταν ολοφάνερος. Η Ερμιόνη δάγκωσε τα χείλη της μέχρι που μάτωσαν για να μην ουρλιάξει.

«Ο Χάρι είναι το τελευταίο πρόσωπο που θα πήγαινε για αιματηρή εκδίκηση ... Μήπως έγινε ψυχωτικός;» ψιθύρισε τελικά φοβισμένα.  
Θυμήθηκε το άγριο φως στα μάτια του όταν έκανε το Λεστρέιντζ να υποφέρει επειδή την είχε τραυματίσει. Είχε πει στον εαυτό της ότι αυτό συνέβη μόνο και μόνο επειδή ο Ριντλ τον εξωθούσε ... _Αλλά, ωχ... ο γλυκός της_ _Χάρι_...

«Βλέπω ότι κατάλαβες τελικά.» ο Τομ ακούγονταν παράξενα ήσυχος.

Ήταν η τελευταία σταγόνα για την Ερμιόνη.

«Γλιστερό ερπετό, τι του έκανες;» του στρίγγλισε.

Ο Τομ χαμογέλασε, ένα παράξενο χαμόγελο. Αλλά αν η Ερμιόνη δεν ήταν σίγουρη ότι ήταν τρελή θα μπορούσε να ορκιστεί ότι έδειχνε μετανοιωμένος.

«Τι του έκανα ...» ψιθύρισε, η Ερμιόνη έπρεπε να τεντωθεί για να τον ακούσει.  
"Αν δεν είχα αναγκάσει το Χάρι να δημιουργήσει Πεμπτουσιωτή τώρα δεν θα ταλαντεύονταν μεταξύ τρέλας και θανάτου ...»

Άρχισε να πηγαινοέρχεται.

«... Αλλά, κατά τους υπολογισμούς μου, η ψυχική ανισορροπία δεν θα έπρεπε να ήταν πρόβλημα. Ο Βόλντεμορτ ήταν ότι ήταν επειδή είχε επτά, πολύ περισσότερο, είμαι κλινικά ψυχοπαθής... Ο Χάρι ήταν υγιής.»

Η Ερμιόνη είχε την αίσθηση ότι ο Τομ είχε ξεχάσει εντελώς την παρουσία της και απλά μιλούσε δυνατά, εξακολουθώντας να προσπαθεί να συμβιβαστεί ο ίδιος με το πρόβλημα.

Τα πάντα στην Ερμιόνη ήθελαν να αρνηθούν το πόσο νόημα έκαναν τα λόγια του κληρονόμου. Ο Χάρι ήταν πολύ ισχυρή προσωπικότητα για να αφήσει τον εαυτό του σβήσει έτσι. Ο Τομ νοιαζόταν βαθιά για τον Χάρι, ναι, είχε δει πάρα πολλά για να το αμφισβητήσει ποτέ ξανά, όμως ποτέ δεν τον είχε δει πιο αχαρακτήριστα ανθρώπινο από απόψε. Υπήρχε κάτι ύποπτο εδώ.

Μίλησε χωρίς να σκεφτεί.

«Είσαι σίγουρος ότι είναι μια τέτοια ενόχληση σε σένα; Θέλω να πω, αυτό δεν ήταν που πάντα ήθελες, ένα Χάρι χωρίς ηθικούς ενδοιασμούς;»

Ο Τομ εστιάστηκε πάλι πάνω της και η Ερμιόνη ήθελε να χαθεί κάτω από τη γη. Δεν χρειάζονταν να της κάνει τίποτα, δεν είχε ανάγκη να την πειράξει, ή ακόμη και να χρησιμοποιήσει τη μαγεία του, η κοπέλα είχε παραλύσει από φόβο. Ένας Βασιλίσκος δεν είχε τίποτα μπροστά του.

«Θέλω να πεθάνεις, θα έπρεπε να είσαι νεκρή.» της είπε απλά, χωρίς περιστροφές.  
«Ο Χάρι ανταγωνίζεται ασυνείδητα τον Πεμπτουσιωτή του για να διορθώσει την ψυχική ανισορροπία, αλλά αν καταφέρει να τον αφαιρέσει θα πεθάνει, δεδομένου ότι είναι η μόνη του άγκυρα σε αυτόν τον κόσμο.» της εξήγησε υπομονετικά.

Δεν μπορούσε να το βοηθήσει, πάρα να κλείσει τα μάτια της, σφιχτά. Ο Χάρι πέθαινε πραγματικά! Με κάποιο τρόπο αυτό δεν ήταν τέχνασμα, δεν υπήρχε αμφιβολία με τέτοιο τόνο. Ήταν πάρα πολύ φοβισμένος… και αν φοβόταν Αυτός, πια ελπίδα υπήρχε;

«Πόσο καιρό ξέρεις;» τον ρώτησε προσπαθώντας να συγκρατήσει τον πόνο της και να πάρει κάποιον έλεγχο της κατάστασης.

«Είχα τις υποψίες μου από το περιστατικό με το Λεστρέιντζ, αλλά επιβεβαιώθηκαν μόλις χθες στη μάχη.» παραδέχτηκε ο Τομ και η Ερμιόνη αισθάνθηκε τον κόσμο της να σκοτεινιάζει.

Ένα απότομο χαστούκι την έφερε στο παρόν.

«Συγκεντρώσου Γκρέιντζερ, δεν στο είπα για να διαλυθείς, αλλά για να με βοηθήσεις. Ο Χάρι απέχει πολύ ακόμα από νεκρός.»

Η Ερμιόνη ατσάλωσε τον εαυτό της και η φωνή της βγήκε σταθερή.

«Πώς μπορώ να βοηθήσω;»

«Σε χρειάζομαι για να ξεκινήσεις έρευνα πάνω στη φωτεινή μαγεία. Ότι μπορεί να υπάρχει για την αντιμετώπιση της τρέλας, ή έστω κάτι για να τον κρατήσει στη ζωή, έτσι και αφαιρέσουμε τον Πεμπτουσιωτή. Μην ασχοληθείς με σκοτεινές τέχνες, θα το κάνω εγώ. Αλλά αμφιβάλλω ότι μπορώ να βρω κάτι σκοτεινό που θα μπορούσε να λειτουργήσει μόνο του, ή ακόμα και να μπορεί ο Χάρι να το αποδεχτεί.»

Η Ερμιόνη έμεινε με ανοιχτό το στόμα. Τι είδους έρευνα είχε κάνει μέσα σε μια ημέρα για να είναι σίγουρος; Δεν ήταν στη φύση του Τομ να είναι χαλαρός. Το ερώτημα ξέφυγε από τα χείλη της πριν προλάβει να το ελέγξει.

«Γιατί δεν θα λειτουργήσουν;»

Όλως περιέργως η ερώτησή της έστησε τον Τομ και πάλι στα πόδια του και άρχισε να της εξηγεί με ένα εκπληκτικά υπομονετικό και διαλλακτικό τόνο.

«Έχω ήδη διαγράψει αίμα μονόκερου, ακόμη και πρόθυμα δοσμένο ...»

Η Ερμιόνη άκουγε με όλο και μεγαλύτερη φρίκη τον Τομ να περιγράφει αποτρόπαιες πρακτικές μετά από αποτρόπαιες πρακτικές, (Τέτοιες, που ακόμα και με την τόση μελέτη της είχε πιάσει μόνο αχνούς υπαινιγμούς μέσα στα βιβλία.) καθώς και τους διάφορους λόγους που δεν θα μπορούσαν να λειτουργήσουν για το Χάρι, και όλα αυτά χωρίς την παραμικρή υπόνοια δισταγμού.

Αναγκάστηκε και πάλι να έρθει αντιμέτωπη με τη συνειδητοποίηση ότι δεν υπήρχε απολύτως τίποτα μα τίποτα στον κόσμο, αποτρόπαιο έγκλημα ή καλή πράξη, που ο Τομ θα δίσταζε να κάνει, αν ήταν να κρατήσει το Χάρι υγιή και μαζί του. Η Ερμιόνη δεν ήξερε αν έπρεπε να ζηλέψει ή να τρομοκρατηθεί.

_Θα έπρεπε να το ξέρει…_

Ο Τομ είχε ήδη καταστρέψει τον κόσμο της για να κρατήσει μαζί του το Χάρι. Αλλά ειλικρινά δεν είχε το είχε χωνέψει πραγματικά, τουλάχιστον όχι ως μέσα στα σώθηκα της, έως σήμερα.  
Είχε την αίσθηση ότι επρόκειτο να πληρώσει πανάκριβα τη μαρτυρία της σε αυτή τη συναισθηματική έκρηξη ...

Ξαφνικά μια σκέψη πέρασε από το μυαλό της. _Γιατί στην ευχή δεν το είχε σκεφτεί ο Τομ;_

«Η Φιλοσοφική Λίθος! Δεν θα έπρεπε η μαγεία της να είναι αρκετή για να αποκαταστήσει την υγεία του και να τον κρατήσει ζωντανό καθώς θα απορρόφα τον Πεμπτουσιωτή;»

Το πρόσωπο του Τομ ήταν μια μελέτη σε τσαντισμένη απογοήτευση.

«Η πρώτη μου σκέψη. Θα ήταν ιδανικό. Δυστυχώς το σπίτι του Φλαμέλ είναι αδιαπέραστο. Η μόνη του επαφή με το κόσμο των μάγων είναι ο Ντάμπλντορ. Και. Δεν. Μπορώ. Να. Τον. Διαβάσω.» κυριολεκτικά έφτυσε το τελευταίο μέρος.

Η Ερμιόνη προσπάθησε ξανά.

«Τι γίνεται με τη Μινέρβα;» μόνο που δεν τον παρακάλεσε.  
«Ως μαθητευόμενη του δεν είναι αδύνατο γι 'αυτήν να γνωρίζει.» επισήμανε ελπίζοντας.

Ο Τομ κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του.

«Το έλεγξα ήδη, δεν ξέρει τίποτα.»

Αλλά η Ερμιόνη ήταν σαν ένα σκυλί με το κόκαλο της και δεν ήταν έτοιμη να παραδώσει την ελπίδα.

«Αλλά είναι πιθανό ότι θα μπορούσε να το βρει, σωστά;» κράτησε ψηλά το χέρι της για να μην τη διακόψει ο Τομ.  
«Έχει μεγάλη συμπάθεια στο Χάρι και αυτό σίγουρα πρόκειται να αυξηθεί με το χρόνο. Θα μπορούσαμε να της πούμε την αλήθεια, σε λίγες εβδομάδες, και να τη βάζαμε να μάθει για μάς.»

Η έκφραση του Τομ σκοτείνιασε.

"Ο γέρος κρατά τα πράγματα πολύ κοντά στο στήθος του. Ναι θα μπορούσε να δουλέψει, αλλά θα μπορούσε επίσης και να πάρει χρόνια. Δεν έχουμε τόσο χρόνο. Θα την είχα κάτω απ την εξουσιαστική κατάρα αν πίστευα ότι άξιζε τον κόπο.»

«Γιατί;» τον ρώτησε, _αυτό δεν της άρεσε καθόλου._

«Σκέψου Γκρέιντζερ,» Ο Τομ έτριζε εμφανώς τα δόντια του.

«Ο Χάρι επηρεάζεται πολύ γρήγορα. Είναι μόλις δύο μήνες μεταξύ των επεισοδίων, πόσο καιρό νομίζεις ότι έχει πριν σπάσει και σκοτώσει κάποιον που τον νοιάζεται;»

Η Ερμιόνη έπρεπε να καταπιεί τον κόμπο στο λαιμό της, αλλά κατάφερε να του ανταπαντήσει.

«Ο Χάρι είναι μαχητής. Κατάφερε να συγκρατήσει το πρόβλημα μέχρι την αρχή της χρόνιας, θα το ξανακάνει και πάλι ...»

«Νομίζεις ότι δεν το ξέρω;» πρόφερε ο Τομ με δυσκολία, εννέα τμήματα τσαντίλα και ένα ανακούφιση.  
«Εντάξει, μπορούμε να δοκιμάσουμε τον τρόπο σου. Εάν η Μινέρβα αρνηθεί θα δοκιμάσω να την εξουσιάσω...»

Η Ερμιόνη άφησε έναν αναστεναγμό ανακούφισης.

Κάποια από την υπερένταση του Τομ έφυγε.

«Μπράβο Ερμιόνη! Σκέφτηκες σχεδόν σα Σλίθεριν!» την εξήρε.

Αυτό ήταν μια τεράστια φιλοφρόνηση και η Ερμιόνη αισθάνθηκε το τσιμπημένο της κομμάτι να φουσκώνει στο στήθος της.

«... Αλλά δεν θα σταματήσουμε την έρευνα μέχρι ο Χάρι να κρατά την πέτρα.»

Μόλις που κρατήθηκε να μην του γυρίσει τα μάτια.

_Για ποια την περνούσε; Καλύτερα να τον αφήσει στο Χάρι να τα βγάλει πέρα μαζί του._ Αντί όμως να του βγάλει γλώσσα φέρθηκε με σύνεση και απλά κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι.

«Θα μιλήσω στο Χάρι για αυτό, αύριο.»

«Ούτε κατά διάνυα!»

Ήταν τόσο απότομος που η Ερμιόνη τα χάσε.

«Μα πρέπει να είναι ήδη ενήμερος για το πρόβλημα, τουλάχιστον σε κάποιο βαθμό;»

«Το ξέρω, αλλά και πάλι δεν θα του πούμε ακόμα τίποτα χωρίς την λύση στο χέρι.»

«Δεν τον εμπιστεύεσαι;» το ερώτημα γλίστρησε απ τα χείλη της.

Τη στιγμή που άνοιξε το στόμα της, το μετάνιωσε_. Αυτός ήταν ο Τομ, μελλοντικός Σκοτεινός Αρχών, τι λέμε τώρα!_ Αλλά η απάντησή του την έκανε να θέλει να τρίψει τα μάτια της.

«Απολυτά, σε όλα όσα δεν αφορούν την ασφάλεια του.»

Το πρόσωπο της Ερμιόνης γλύκανε.

«Δε θα στο κάνει αυτό...»

Αντίθετα ο Τομ αγρίεψε. Δεν χρειαζόταν καν να την προειδοποιήσει.

Αλλά έπρεπε να τον κάνει να δει την πλευρά της...

«Δεν είδες το πρόσωπό του εκείνη την πρώτη ημέρα, ήταν τόσο ανακουφισμένος να είναι εδώ και μισούσε τον εαυτό του για αυτό. Εάν ο Χάρι ήθελε να πεθάνει θα το είχε κάνει τότε. Ξέρει πώς λειτουργούν τα αναθεματισμένα πράγματα τόσο καλά όσο εσύ.»

Ο Τομ ανασήκωσε τους ώμους με ένα μη δεσμευτικό τρόπο.

«Ακόμα κι έτσι, θα προτιμούσα να μην του δώσω τη δυνατότητα να με ανταγωνιστεί.» όπως καθόταν στο γραφείο του, της έδειξε μισό-σκόπιμα/μισό-άτυχα, το ραβδί του και η Ερμιόνη πήρε το μήνυμα. Η συμφωνία επρόκειτο να γίνει στους όρους του ή θα χωρίζονταν με τις αναμνήσεις της.

Η Ερμιόνη κούνησε το κεφάλι της διστακτικά, και γύρισε για το δωμάτιό της.

«Εντάξει, θα το κρατήσω για τώρα.»

«Και Ερμιόνη ...» γύρισε να τον αντιμετωπίσει και πάλι,  
«Όσον αφορά τους όλους θα ξέρουν ότι πρόκειται να περνάς όλο τον ελεύθερο χρόνο σου μαζί μου γιατί είσαι η φιλενάδα μου.»

Ήταν έκπληκτη.

«Για ποιο λόγο;»

Ο Τομ είχε το θράσος να της γυρίσει τα μάτια.

"Ο Χάρι είναι πολύ καλός στο να συμπεραίνει, θα προτιμούσα να αποφύγω τις ερωτήσεις του.»

Τώρα η Ερμιόνη άρχισε να τσαντίζεται.

«Ω, για όνομα του Θεού, εσείς οι δύο και τα παιχνίδια σας! Ξέρεις, αν του έλεγες πώς αισθάνεσαι, και μόνο, δεν θα είχες να ανησυχείς για την κατάθλιψη του και θα είχαμε όλο το χρόνο του κόσμου για να διορθώσουμε το πρόβλημα.»

Ο Τομ την κοίταξε περίεργα.

«Θα σου έρθει ως έκπληξη Γκρέιντζερ, αλλά ο Χάρι ήδη ξέρει.»

Δεν μπορούσε να εμποδίσει ένα ξεφύσημα χλευασμού.

«Ναι, καλά!»

Ο Τομ χαμογέλασε δυσάρεστα.

«Ο Χάρι είναι πολύ περισσότερα για μένα από φίλος ή οικογένεια, το παραδέχομαι, και παρ όλο που δεν είναι δική σου δουλεία, δεν ενδιαφέρομαι πραγματικά για το σεξ όποτε δεν τίθεται θέμα.»

Η Ερμιόνη αισθάνθηκε το στόμα της να κρέμεται ανοιχτό. Αυτό ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα που περίμενε να ακούσει. Δεν μπορούσε να συγκρατήσει την προσβεβλημένη ερώτηση.

«Τότε τι στην ευχή έκανες μαζί μου;»

Ο Τομ ανασήκωσε και πάλι τους ώμους του.

«Εάν επρόκειτο να συνεχίσω τη γενιά μου, τη γενιά του μεγάλου Σλίθεριν, θα χρειαστώ μια γυναίκα.»

«Αλλά είμαι γεννημένη από μαγκλ;» ψιθύρισε αδύναμα.

Ο Τομ της έστειλε ένα ήπιο αγριοκοίταγμα για την δυσάρεστη υπενθύμιση.

«Δυστυχώς, αλλά τουλάχιστον διαθέτεις μια άλφα εξυπνάδα.»

Το δεύτερο μεγάλο κομπλιμέντο του την έκανε να σκεφτεί αντί να θαμπωθεί. Ανεξάρτητα αν το εννοούσε, ή όχι, ο μόνος λόγος για τον Τομ να της το πει τώρα ήταν για να της αποσπάσει την προσοχή.

«Σ' Ευχαριστώ!» του απάντησε, πέρα από κολακευμένη, ακόμα κι αν ήταν κόλπο. Μετά, ένας μικρός διάβολος και η μνήμη των πικραμένων ματιών του Χάρι την έκανε να προσθέσει.

«Ίσως θα έπρεπε να επανεξετάσεις τις προτεραιότητές σου για το Χάρι, Τομ...»

Αδιαφορώντας για το λευκό σα σεντόνι πρόσωπο του και το θανατηφόρο βλέμμα του συνέχισε γενναία.

«... Σκέψου το, δεν σου άρεσε όταν ο Χάρι έφερε απόψε τη Μινέρβα, έτσι δεν είναι; Τι κι αν είναι σοβαρό ή συναντήσει ένα άλλο κορίτσι, ή ακόμα και κάποιον άντρα;»

Τα μάτια του Τομ έλαμψαν κόκκινα, ειλικρινά στο Θεό κατακόκκινα!

«Βγεςςς έξω.» της σύριξε, μόνο ένα βήμα πριν το γυρίσει στη γλώσσα των φιδιών. Το αίμα της Ερμιόνης μετατράπηκε σε πάγο και άρχισε να τρέχει με όλη της τη δύναμη.

Ο Χάρι είχε την προειδοποιήσει, μια φορά, ότι στον πολύ έντονο θυμό ήταν βέβαιο ότι θα συμβεί, ότι ήταν χαρακτηριστικό του Τομ, όχι μόνο του Βόλντεμορτ. Αλλά ήταν ένα πράγμα να το ακούσει, και εντελώς άλλο να το δει.

Είχε ανοίξει την πόρτα της όταν η κρύα φωνή του Τομ τη σταμάτησε.

«Γκρέιντζερ.» Η δύναμή του της επέβαλε να τον κοιτάξει.  
«Δεν χρειάζεται να σε καταραστώ μέχρι αναισθησίας για να κάνω τη ζωή σου κόλαση.»

Η Ερμιόνη έγνεψε μια φορά και έσπευσε πίσω από την πόρτα της.

_Το μήνυμα είχε ληφθή_! Κάθισε στο κρεβάτι της αγκαλιάζοντας σφιχτά το μαξιλάρι της, καθώς τον άκουγε να διαλύει το κοινό τους δωμάτιο σε κομμάτια. Αλλά για κάθε της σύσπαση, σε κάθε δυνατό σπάσιμο, υπήρχε επίσης και ένα πολύ ικανοποιημένο μυστικό χαμόγελο στα χείλη της.  
_Η αποστολή είχε επιτυχία!_

και έσπευσε πίσω από την πόρτα της.

_Το μήνυμVα είχε ληφθή_! Κάθισε στο κρεβάτι της αγκαλιάζοντας σφιχτά το μαξιλάρι της, καθώς τον άκουγε να διαλύει το κοινό τους δωμάτιο σε κομμάτια. Αλλά για κάθε της σύσπαση, σε κάθε δυνατό σπάσιμο, υπήρχε επίσης και ένα πολύ ικανοποιημένο μυστικό χαμόγελο στα χείλη της.  
_Η αποστολή είχε επιτυχία!_


End file.
